the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Copperius
Lith Era/Creation There were many chunks of copper floating in the vast vacuums of space, eventually they crashed together to form a copper planet, that was able to support life. Solek saw this creation, and decided to create a new species on the planet, Scoutus Copperus, because Solek wanted to see how the Scout species would hold up on a planet by themselves that was made out of copper Scouts began to set up civilization, with copper houses and buildings. The scouts drink from the lakes of Bonk! Atomic Punch and eat sandviches from the sandvich trees that grow all over the planet. The scouts also construct a vault, in which the contents are classified. Neo-Era/Industrial Revolution This is the Era where scouts figured out how to make machines. A technological breakthrough allowed the creation of things like engines, which allowed computers, cars, jets, mechs, and many more things the scouts could use. The scouts had now become a modern society. It also allowed scouts to make more food, such as buffalo steak sandviches, crit-a-cola, and many different foods. The new mechanisms attracted the Bionicle species, who then landed on Copperius, and the Bionicle stayed on Copperius, which allowed their Species to mix. The scouts also began to turn away from Solekian faith, and turn to Mesonakian faith, because Meso made them believe that Solek never wanted them to get this far, and that Meso was also the one who gave them the required tech to get this advanced. Axi Era/Robotics Era The scouts lived peacefully, until eventually they were attacked by Mesonids, who destroyed a lot of their civilization. This caused them to need to leave the planet of Copperius. Photok eventually discovored their planet, and told them that Mesonak was a liar, and that Solek had been put in a coma to save the universe from Mesonak. This caused the scouts to look at the teachings of Photok, which is where they adopted communism and caused them to move to Mars, the red planet. You can read about it here Meso Era/Generation One Scouts Arrival After the Photokian Scouts were being opressed by the Tanmanian Scouts for a while, a city eventually appears out of nowhere. They look like regular Scoutus Copperi, except they claim they are from a different universe. The Tanmanians go up to their city, and they negotiate with the leader of the Scoutus Copperi, Bonkeavy. Bonkeavy tells them that this civilization teleported from a universe that was recently destroyed, and that they wanted to just seek shelter somewhere. The Tanmanians ask for help to control the current population, and Bonkeavy agrees to help Bonkeavy would have the G1 scouts teach the G2 Scoutus Copperi the glories of Mesonak, and it began to work, with G2 Scouts becoming Mesonakians everywhere, and it turned from a Tanmanian opression of Photokians, to a Mesonakian and Tanmanian society. Locations on Copperius Diamond City Diamond City is the capital of Copperius, and is where most of the Copperians live Deckerstinian Territories The Deckerstinian Territories were formed when Decker alts found Copperius and settled on it. The Copper Forest The Copper Forest is the biggest forest naturally formed on all of Copperius The Wasteland The Wasteland was formed when a giant meteor crashed on to Copperius, creating a huge wasteland Ancient Outposts The Ancient Outposts were built by ancient Scouts millions of years ago. Today's Scouts cannot understand most of the writing, and some have unbreakable locks that no one can surpass.